A mobile crusher, which can be displaced on a two-caterpillar chassis with short distance between the caterpillars and therefore needs an additional support under the receiving hopper, is known from the document AT 388 968 B. The distance between the receiving hopper and the direct transfer of the pulverized material onto the pivotable loading belt is relatively short. A continuous crusher, which is arranged directly above a chain scraper, is used as the pulverizing unit.
A mobile crusher, in which the superstructure in one embodiment cannot be displaced pivotably on two longitudinal caterpillars and is not supported under the receiving hopper, is, moreover, known from the document DE 103 14 958 A1. In another embodiment, a six-caterpillar chassis is used for the displaceability of the crusher. The pivotable superstructure is supported under the receiving hopper in the crusher operation.
A long apron conveyor, a double-roll crusher/sizer and a direct feed onto the loading belt is each provided in the two known solutions described above.
A mobile crusher that can be displaced on two caterpillars with a pivotable superstructure is known, furthermore, from the document DE 28 34 987. The receiving hopper and the apron conveyor can be raised and lowered via a hydraulic cylinder. The superstructure is additionally supported in the crusher operation to reduce the hopper forces through the impacting material.
The material is conveyed from the receiving hopper to the crusher/sizer via an apron conveyor. The crushed material is then taken over by an intermediate conveyor and transferred to a pivotable loading belt.
A mobile crusher with a pivotable superstructure, whose receiving hopper is supported at the base during the operation, in which, however, an intermediate conveyor is used between the double-roll crusher/sizer and the pivotable loading belt, is likewise disclosed in the document WO 02/092231 A1. A plurality of units of this design are in operation.
The solutions described above have either a very short overall length, which keeps the range between material pickup and material discharge short, or they have a complicated design, are heavy or cost-intensive.
Changes in the basic structure of the crusher of the solution described according to the document WO 02/092231 A1 and the embodiment of structural components in different variants are known from the comprehensive document WO 2008/032057 A2, in which are summarized seven priority-establishing individual inventions. Such structural components concern the support of the receiving hopper, the arrangement and pivotability of the rear boom, the sometimes additional use of an intermediate conveyor, the additional support of the crusher superstructure and the use of different caterpillar chassis as well as the arrangement of the individual caterpillars and their distance to one another.
In another document DE 10 2006 059 876 A1, the support under the receiving hopper of a mobile crusher is improved in a way that lateral impacts from the impact impulse are led directly into the support foot. Thus, damage in the main framework of the crusher is avoided.